A Asa de Tsubasa
by Kayashima
Summary: Os youkais juntaram forças e agora estão sob influência de alguém misterioso. Cabe agora aos nossos heróis (que coisa pokémon! XD) desvendar esse mistério e escapar das garras do além... mas somente alguns escaparão.
1. Prólogo

**Oioioi! Esta é a primeira fanfic que estou fazendo no ano, espero que gostem! Estou me esforçando ao máximo para pontuar corretamente as frases. o/ Mandem reviews!**

**Bom, não vou garantir nada, mas o primeiro capítulo que eu estou reformulando pode sair no final da semana! **Eu REALMENTE espero que gostem! :D

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

** _Prólogo_

As primeiras folhas das árvores recomeçavam seu ciclo, apesar de ainda ser o último dia de verão. Cada pedaço verde desaparecia lentamente dando lugar ao marrom do outono, enquanto os últimos raios de sol desapareciam no horizonte. As noites quentes começavam a dar lugar à brisa fria conforme o tempo passava, enquanto o verão dava lugar ao outono, as formigas trabalhavam como nunca para armazenar comida suficiente até o inverno rigoroso que se anunciava pela entrada da nova estação.

Os youkais apareciam conforme o sol desaparecia. A noite no sengoku jidai era ainda mais perigosa que a da era na qual nos encontramos. Os que possuem maior sensibilidade ouviriam a música tocada pelo Tatarimoke, que acalmava a alma das crianças que já haviam abandonado sua forma física e estavam prestes a abandonar este lado. Os grilos começavam a cantar e a lua surgia no céu estrelado, isento de nuvens.

Somente uma coisa começava a fugir da regra. Quase fora do país de Musashi, youkais se juntavam na medida em que a lua subia; quase chegando na metade do céu negro, ela anunciava que a meia-noite chegava vagarosamente. Devastando tudo o que viam pela frente, cada vez mais mononokes surgiam de todos os lugares.

Essa reunião causou um certo impacto na harmonia na qual se encontrava o sengoku jidai. Um mau presságio espalhou-se, sendo somente captado por alguns, parecendo ter escolhido os destinatários, ultrapassando até mesmo a barreira do tempo.

A lua desaparecia no céu e os youkais se dispersavam. O sol mostrava novamente seus raios ao leste, mas não surtiam o mesmo efeito de antes. A temperatura estava mudando, se adaptando à nova estação, assim como os animais que com a chegada do outono, preparavam-se para o inverno. Tal fosse o desejo de todos que o ser humano se preparasse também, não para o inverno, mas sim para os novos problemas que estariam por vir.


	2. O presságio

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, como estava sem muitas idéias, ficou pequeno, mas deu três páginas no Word... aquele programa engana! XD**

**Espero que gostem e mandem reviews! Qualquer um que ler, não importa quem seja, mande uma review! T-T**

* * *

Com um susto, levantou-se abruptamente do futon. O suor escorria em sua face vencida pelo tempo, fazendo os contornos de seu rosto, que padecia uma feição cansada. A lua estava preste a se despedir, indo rumo ao horizonte; as estrelas ainda brilhavam com intensidade e o céu permanecia intocado pelas nuvens. Limpou sua testa na manga de seu quimono de miko, acalmara-se, não por completo, mas o suficiente para deitar-se novamente e tentar dormir. Kaede, que assumiu o posto de sacerdotisa do vilarejo onde se encontrava o Poço Come Ossos já havia cinqüenta anos, apenas possuía um olho – o motivo pelo qual o perdeu ninguém sabe ainda –, mas como o "coração sente o que os olhos não vêem", seu poder de miko era mais sensível a certas coisas.

Quinhentos anos à frente, um menino, no mesmo estado no qual se encontrava a sacerdotisa, sentira o mau presságio. Por ser mais fraco psicologicamente, Souta derramou-se em lágrimas, que cobriam sua face e caíam sem piedade em seu pijama. O que fora aquilo? Era diferente de seus pesadelos convencionais, como monstros do estilo de Godzilla perseguindo-o pelas ruas de Tóquio. Por mais simples que parecia ser, mais assustador lhe era. Levantou-se da cama e correu até o quarto de sua mãe, que por ter um sono muito leve acordou e recebeu-o num grande abraço. Sem dizer nada, levou seu filho para a cozinha, onde o serviu de um grande copo d'água cheio de açúcar. O menino não parava de soluçar, o que fez com que não dormisse pelo resto da noite.

Ambos viram penas. Penas derramadas em sangue.

Amanheceu no sengoku jidai e rumo ao rio do vilarejo ia uma senhora e uma jovem com um quimono esquisito, branco com verde, parecendo roupa de marinheiro; um lenço vermelho na gola, que era verde como sua saia, que por sua vez, era curta e mostrava sem receio suas pernas. A moça depois de checar o local, despiu-se mostrando seu formato. Delineavam seu corpo contornos perfeitos, possuía cabelos bem cuidados e pele macia. A jovem colegial sempre fora muito vaidosa e o resultado dessa sua virtude revelou-se na hora em que entrava no rio; arrepiando-se toda, mergulhou na água que se encontrava gelada devido à mudança de estação.

Enquanto isso, Kaede recolhia ervas as quais utilizava para diversos fins. Mesmo parecendo concentrada, não conseguia parar de pensar em seu sonho. Poderia ser um sonho bobo, mas somente algo sério para deixa-la de tal forma. Não havia sentido algo assim desde que sua irmã Kikyou morreu. Por causa de uma artimanha de Naraku, um meio-youkai poderosíssimo originado do humano Onigumo, InuYasha fora selado e Kikyou morta.

A jovem saiu do rio tremendo de frio, clamando por uma toalha, mas Kaede estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não ouviu os pedidos agoniados de sua acompanhante. A mesma então, corre em direção do objeto desejado e cobre-se; logo após o feito, dirigiu-se até Kaede, que se encontrava acocorada no mesmo local desde que a jovem mergulhara. Chamou inúmeras vezes, mas não obtendo resposta apelou para o lado agressivo: gritou. Assim, a sacerdotisa despertou de seu longo transe; nem a mesma soube como fora parar daquele jeito.

Após vestir uma roupa idêntica a de Kaede, a jovem seguiu em direção do vilarejo, mais especificamente, em direção da floresta do InuYasha. Certo tempo após ter iniciado sua caminhada, chega ao seu destino, a árvore sagrada. A brisa da manhã batia contra seus cabelos negros e o sol forte jogava seus raios nas frestas que conseguia encontrar entre as grandes árvores. Levou sua mão à testa, bloqueando parcialmente a grande luminosidade que atingia seus olhos; elevou sua cabeça, lentamente, analisando cada parte do tronco e encontrou o que estava procurando.

- InuYasha – chamou a jovem –, você pode descer por um instante?"

- O meio-youkai, que se encontrava sentado em um dos galhos mais altos, não respondeu.

- Eu sei que você é contra a minha ida agora, mas eu sou obrigada! - tentou novamente.

O hanyou continuava sem responder. Impaciente, a jovem pronunciou a kotodama e o meio humano esborrachou-se no chão, sendo praticamente enterrado no mesmo.

- Feh! Violenta!

- O que você disse?!

- Eu disse que você é vio... hmm... nada não...

- Eu só queria me despedir, vou voltar para a minha era por causa das últimas semanas de provas.

- Você sabe que sou contra, afinal, estamos terminando de achar os fragmentos da jóia.

- Duas semanas não vão matar ninguém... Não é?

- Heh – e dando as costas para a jovem –, faça como quiser, Kagome.

Após o almoço, a jovem, preparou sua mochila para fazer o retorno pelo Poço Come Ossos. Era por lá onde fazia a transição da era atual para o sengoku jidai. Incrivelmente, somente ela, InuYasha e alguns youkais conseguem ultrapassar a barreira do tempo através do poço.

Shippou de tudo fez para impedir Kagome, que já estava com seu quimono esquisito que chamava de uniforme, mas não conseguiu de jeito algum. Sango e Miroku desejaram-na boa sorte; InuYasha e Shippou não disseram nada, só amarraram a cara e Kaede deu-a algumas ervas para levar até o templo Higurashi, onde a púbere morava. Caminha em direção ao poço, onde dá uma última olhada para trás e pula dentro.

A era na qual nos encontramos, cheia de edifícios, automóveis, poluição, barulho, bicicletas, _fast foods_ e porcarias usuais. No Japão as coisas eram diferentes do resto do mundo; mesmo sendo altamente populoso, é um país ecologicamente preservado. Kagome sai então do Poço Come Ossos junto de sua pesada mochila, arrastando-a consigo até sua casa. Chegando lá, deixou a bagagem na porta e foi surpreendida por Souta, que agarrou sua cintura num forte abraço. O menino ainda chorava e soluçava, molhando toda a saia da irmã.

- O que foi Souta? Por que está chorando tanto?

- Ele acordou no meio da noite assim – respondeu a mãe, que fora recepcionar a filha –, não dormiu desde então. Não sei mais o que fazer...

Kagome se agacha ficando da altura de Souta e lhe envolve num apertado abraço, que o fez soluçar por mais algum tempo e conseguir parar de chorar. O menino dá um beijo na face de sua irmã e esfrega os olhos, limpando suas lágrimas e denunciando o sono que se instalava em seu corpo cansado.

- Que será que aconteceu?

- Só você conseguiu acalma-lo, tentei de tudo, ele nem mesmo falou desde que acordou. Faltou até a aula!

- Agora ele está bem, que bom! Souta – disse a menina virando-se para seu irmão –, vou lhe levar para a cama, deve estar cansado de tanto chorar.

Ele aceita com a cabeça e pega na mão da irmã, os dois sobem as escadas que levam até seus quartos e dirigindo-se para o de Souta, que depois de colocar o pijama tombou na cama de vez. Que tenha bons sonhos dessa vez, já Kagome tinha que passar o resto do dia estudando álgebra para o exame do dia seguinte.

No sengoku jidai as coisas estavam monótonas e particularmente frias, sendo no sentido climático ou de estado de espírito. Shippou estava desenhando no chão com um graveto, mostrando seu tédio. "Que é que farei sem a Kagome aqui?", pensava o youkai raposa; InuYasha voltara à árvore; Sango dava um banho em Kirara e Miroku criava filas para suas pretendentes que adorariam ter um filho de um jovem e bonito monge. Kaede, por sua vez, ensinava coisas às crianças (ao menos era o que tentava, pois entrava em transe de repente, sendo motivo de risada para a mocidade).

Assim terminou o dia em ambas as eras, com o sol sumindo no horizonte e a noite amena de outono chegando.


End file.
